Player apparatus of the slot type which have reached the market have been complex and, therefore, not well suited for mass production. Furthermore, the devices utilized in such apparatus for transferring a disc to and from the disc drive for both loading and unloading appear to handle the discs with less care than when they are handled manually.
For these and other reasons, no high-quality disc player apparatus of the slot-type having an automatic loading and unloading device is presently on the market.